Le Jumeau éconduit
by Pelagie Barocca
Summary: Il se murmurait au Sanctuaire que Saga était un chevalier exemplaire et que rarement la déesse n'avait eu de serviteur plus zélé. Il avait gagné le respect du Pope et l'admiration de ses pairs. Pourquoi alors Shion s'était-il peu à peu détourné de lui ? Et pourquoi le chevalier des gémeaux s'était-il écarté du chemin de gloire que le destin semblait avoir pavé sous ses pas ?
1. Le jumeau éconduit

Disclamer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Rating : K pour ce chapitre

Genre : Angst pour ce chapitre

Pairing : aucun pour l'instant peut-être déjà quelques indices d'un futur Saga x Shion

Résumé : Il se murmurait au Sanctuaire que Saga était un chevalier exemplaire et que rarement la déesse n'avait eu de serviteur plus zélé. Il avait gagné le respect du Pope et l'admiration de ses pairs. Pourquoi alors Shion s'était-il peu à peu détourné de lui ? Et pourquoi le chevalier des gémeaux s'est-il écarté du chemin de gloire que le destin semblait avoir pavé sous ses pas ?

 _Bonjour ! J'avais envie d'écrire un texte sur le meurtre de Shion commis par Saga, mâtiné d'un Saga x Shion refoulé, et ce depuis longtemps. Mais j'avais également envie d'offrir une analyse un peu plus détaillée de ce qui aurait pu pousser Saga à se perdre et à commettre un tel geste. J'ai donc décidé de commencer une histoire en plusieurs chapitres afin de donner une interprétation de la chose, parmi d'autres déjà proposées. J'ignore encore de combien de chapitres sera composée cette fiction, même si l'intrigue est plus ou moins déjà ficelée dans ma tête. Une dizaine tout au plus.  
Par contre c'est la première fois que je poste un chapitre sans avoir rédigé le reste de la fiction, aussi il est possible que je retouche la version finale lorsqu'elle sera complétée, et que je la polisse un peu, pour des soucis de continuité._

* * *

La nuit était douce, et le fracas régulier des vagues éclatant sur les rochers sonnait comme une mélodie entêtante aux oreilles de Saga.

Seul avec lui-même, loin de l'agitation diurne du Sanctuaire, loin du bouillonnement des entrainements et du fourmillement des serviteurs qui s'affairaient en journée, il ferma un instant les yeux.

Il prit conscience du roulis de l'onde qui semblait prendre vie en contrebas avant de venir mourir sur la roche, de l'air chargé d'embruns qu'il respirait à pleins poumons, de la saveur iodée qu'il vint, du bout de la langue, recueillir sur ses lèvres, de la fraîcheur du rocher sur lequel il était assis et qu'il caressa du plat de la main. Mais cette orgie de sensations n'éveillait en lui rien d'autre qu'un profond sentiment de solitude. En cet instant, le chevalier des gémeaux ne parvenait pas à ressentir autre chose qu'un grand vide au fond de lui.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut la Grande Ourse qui luisait sur le firmament. Il fit machinalement glisser son regard le long de la diagonale du Grand Chariot pour le laisser atterrir sur l'étoile de Pollux, scintillant au cœur de la constellation des gémeaux.  
Sa constellation protectrice.  
Il l'observa avec intensité, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Une constellation double, comme l'était l'armure qu'il avait obtenue il y a un mois, avec ses deux visages incrustés sur une même tête, et ses quatre bras entrelacés sur un tronc unique.

Et Saga se demanda quand est-ce que lui aussi, il le retrouverait, cet autre fragment de lui-même. Celui qui lui avait été arraché alors qu'il ne l'avait qu'à peine effleuré. Ou plutôt, celui qui ne lui avait jamais été accordé.  
Il fut un temps où il pensait l'avoir trouvée, cette personne avec qui il aurait pu se fondre en une harmonie si parfaite qu'ils n'auraient formé qu'un seul être, partageant la même pensée et les mêmes désirs.  
Enfant, il avait tant désiré sentir le cœur de son frère battre dans sa propre poitrine, et le sang de son jumeau pulser dans ses propres veines, qu'il s'était convaincu qu'un jour Kanon pourrait aspirer à la même unité. Et l'accepterait enfin comme une partie intégrante de son être.  
Mais il avait tort. Car pour se construire et exister, Kanon avait eu besoin d'être lui-même, indépendamment de son frère, lorsque que Saga avait tant ressenti le besoin d'être un peu de son jumeau pour se trouver enfin.

Enfant, la solitude de Saga commençait à deux pas de son frère et il se nourrissait de la présence de cette autre image de lui-même, s'attachant à lui comme une ombre discrète.  
Ils n'avaient ni père, ni mère, et Kanon était son seul repère dans ce monde de solitude. Car contrairement à son jumeau, autour duquel gravitait alors toute une cour de fidèles garnements, subjugués par son tempérament flamboyant, Saga n'avait pas d'autre ami que lui. Et il n'en voulait pas. Après tout, il avait Kanon, et à cet époque, c'était la seule présence dont il eût besoin.

Saga admirait alors le tempérament fougueux qui embrasait son frère, cette obstination à ne jamais baisser les yeux, même lorsqu'il était en tort, cette vivacité d'esprit qui lui permettait de se sortir de toutes les situations délicates qu'il s'attirait par jeu ou par inconscience, et cette aisance qu'il avait à s'exprimer et à rallier tous ceux qui l'écoutaient.  
Et bien qu'une partie de lui-même réprouvait les agissements de son jumeau, son audace le subjuguait. Malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul.

Ils avaient beau avoir le même visage, à tel point que la vieille nourrice qui les élevaient ne savait pas toujours les distinguer, c'était toujours Kanon qui attirait les regards autrefois. C'est toujours sur lui que s'arrêtaient les grandes personnes, s'extasiant béatement de l'éclat de son sourire ou de la profondeur de ses grands yeux.  
Perplexe, le jeune Saga se penchait parfois sur le vieux miroir de sa nourrice et contemplait l'image de son frère, que lui renvoyait le verre poli à travers son propre visage. Oui, ils avaient tous deux le même front large, les mêmes yeux, d'un bleu profond, couronnés de cils noirs, la même mâchoire saillante, les mêmes lèvres finement ourlées. Alors pourquoi le visage de Kanon semblait si frais et si vivant, quand le sien semblait taillé dans une cire morne et froide ? Pourquoi Saga avait-il l'impression de n'être qu'un brouillon imparfait de celui qu'ils auraient dû être, ensemble ?

Etait-ce parce que son jumeau l'avait rejeté ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de cette promiscuité qu'il trouvait étouffante ?  
Car oui, très tôt, Kanon avait exprimé son impatience face à l'affection exclusive que lui témoignait son frère.

 _« Ecoute, Saga, t'es pas obligé de me coller aux basques tout le temps non plus. Je ne vais pas m'envoler ! »_

 _« Hé Saga, je vais tenter ma chance à la rivière, je ramènerai peut-être du poisson pour le dîner. Non, tu devrais rester là, la vieille a besoin d'aide à la cuisine. Vas-y sinon on va encore l'entendre gueuler jusqu'au village voisin ! »_

 _« euh… frérot, t'es pas obligé de me prendre la main, si ? On a bientôt sept ans, on est plus des bébés ! Les autres nous regardent bizarrement, arrête de me foutre la honte… »_

 _« euh… je t'aime bien, tu es mon frère, tout ça. Mais j'ai d'autres amis aussi, tu sais ? Alors si tu ne les aimes pas, bein va falloir t'y faire. Ou te trouver des amis à ton goût peut-être ? Si ça te plait de vivre comme un moine, soit. Je dirais tant pis pour toi. Mais bon, moi j'ai d'autres vocations pour le moment. »_

Son frère l'avait aimé, sans doute. Mais jamais avec la même intensité que lui, l'avait aimé.  
Il lui avait refusé cette communion des âmes à laquelle il aspirait, leur fermant pour toujours l'accès à une compréhension mutuelle qui avait semblé à Saga à la fois si naturelle et si nécessaire pour leur équilibre.  
Il s'étaient aimés comme des amis, comme des frères parfois, mais jamais comme les deux rouages d'un même engrenage. Saga avait compris que jamais son frère ne comblerait le vide qui se débattait en lui. Et il avait fini par l'accepter, à contrecœur. Peu à peu, Kanon s'était détaché de son jumeau, et malgré lui, Saga l'avait laissé s'éloigner. Toujours proche, mais si loin désormais.

Enfant, lors des moments de solitude passées loin de son frère, et lorsque ses tâches à la ferme étaient terminées, Saga allait se repaître du silence imposant de la chapelle, au centre du village.  
Seul, assis sur un banc de bois, il se laissait éblouir par les rayons de lumière qui transperçaient le grand vitrail et projetaient des figures colorées sur les murs blancs. Il se laissait écraser par la stature auguste de Saints de marbre dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni l'histoire mais dont la majesté douloureuse le subjuguait étrangement. Les yeux perdus dans les lourds tableaux de peinture qui ornaient les murs, il tentait de comprendre l'exaltation qui animait les visages grimaçant des martyres.  
Il leur racontait des choses qu'il se taisait à lui-même, cette envie qu'il avait de trouver un sens à son existence morne, ce désir qu'il avait de s'abandonner entièrement à une cause qui le grandirait et étancherait sa soif d'absolu, de s'offrir au monde, d'aimer avec toute la passion d'un cœur solide et vertueux, et d'être aimé en retour avec la même intensité. Il leur disait sa soif de sublime tandis qu'il lui semblait voir les statues s'animer et lui sourire à travers leurs larmes.

Sa véritable existence commença une matinée de printemps, à la veille de ses huit ans.  
Un homme était venu, la chevelure claire et le regard sombre. Saga l'avait observé avec curiosité tandis qu'il discutait avec la vieille, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. L'homme avait tendu une bourse à la nourrice. Cette dernière s'était avancée vers eux, le regard humide et la goutte au nez.  
Saga avait compris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on les abandonnait, bien que la dernière fois il était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir.  
 _« vos parents n'avaient sans doute pas de quoi nourrir des jumeaux »_ leur avait dit la vieille une fois, _« à mon avis, ils avaient déjà une chiée de gosses braillards comme vous »_

Kanon tempêtait, il ne voulait pas partir. L'homme s'accroupit à leur hauteur et leur expliqua qu'une nouvelle vie les attendait, s'ils savaient saisir la chance que leur offrait le destin.  
Assombri par la contrariété, Kanon n'écoutait pas, mais les mots de l'homme s'imprimèrent avec intensité dans l'esprit de Saga.  
Ce dernier embrassa la vieille. Son odeur, mélange d'épices et de linge de maison lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle avait sans doute été la seule mère qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais.

« Merci d'avoir été là, lui dit-il.  
— Ouais, et surtout merci de nous vendre comme tu vendrais deux de tes poules ! » persifla Kanon.

Saga logea étroitement sa main dans celle de son frère, tandis qu'ils suivaient l'homme vers des chemins encore inconnus.

Il s'appelait Patulcius.  
Ils passèrent un mois à ses côtés, dans une modeste maison de pierre située sur une côte isolée et que l'homme à la chevelure claire et au regard sombre partageait avec une vieille servante.

Kanon avait eu du mal à accepter ce départ précipité : « mouais, une baraque malodorante, et une vieille édentée. Bonjour le changement de paysage ! Vous nous avez amenés là pourquoi déjà ? »

L'homme leur expliqua qu'ils auraient chacun un rôle à jouer, et qu'il était là pour déterminer lequel.  
Il ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions, mais leur en posa de nombreuses, certaines plutôt directes, d'autres plus détournées.  
Saga n'était pas dupe il ne s'avait pas vraiment ce que cherchait cet homme, mais il refusait de tomber dans les pièges qu'il lui tendait. Décelant facilement l'interrogation cachée derrière l'évidence apparente, il lui disait ce qu'il désirait. Après tout il n'avait rien à cacher… et cette promesse d'un destin qu'ils avaient à jouer et qu'il leur avait faite lors de leur première rencontre ne cessait de s'agiter dans sa tête.  
Kanon n'était certainement pas dupe lui non plus, et il se prêtait au jeu, quoique de mauvaise grâce.  
Patulcius les soumettaient également à des exercices étranges, qui consistaient en des sortes de séances de méditation durant lesquelles ils devaient prendre conscience de l'immensité de l'univers et de la résonance de ce dernier dans leur propre corps.  
Saga sourit intérieurement : il avait toujours eu conscience de cette énergie qui le reliait si étroitement à son frère, lui permettant de lire en son jumeau et de lui communiquer ses propres pensées. Kanon s'était depuis longtemps fermé à toute tentative de communication de ce genre, mais bien que le lien qui brûlait entre eux soit devenu ténu, il demeurait, vestige d'une symbiose depuis longtemps avortée.

Les semaines passèrent, et c'est seul que Saga continua son voyage aux côtés de Patulcius.  
« Vous me ramenez au village ? »  
L'homme se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Saga fronça les sourcils et reprit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchiez, mais j'ai échoué, n'est-ce pas ? Kanon a toujours été le plus doué de nous deux. Quel que soit le domaine. Si vous me l'aviez demandé lors de notre première rencontre, je vous aurais fait gagner du temps.  
— Tu n'as pas échoué. Et je ne te ramène pas au village. »

L'enfant leva des yeux incrédules vers l'homme à la chevelure claire et au regard sombre.

« Vous voulez dire que… j'ai réussi ?  
— Réussi, je ne sais pas, mais c'est toi qui a été choisi, oui.  
— Choisi ? Choisi pour quoi ?  
— Pour hériter un jour peut-être de la Sainte Armure des Gémeaux »

Face au regard médusé de l'enfant, Patulcius tenta de le rassurer :

« Ecoute, je sais que de nombreuses questions doivent te tarauder, mais je te promets que tu comprendras très vite. Ton maître t'expliquera tout cela mieux que moi. Clusius a toujours été meilleur pédagogue que moi. Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Une journée de marche tout au plus.  
— Et j'aurai un destin ? »

L'homme rit de bon cœur face à l'empressement un peu naïf de l'enfant.

« Oui, pour peu que tu saches t'en saisir  
— Je saurai  
— je n'en doute pas, Saga  
— Et Kanon, quand va-t-il nous rejoindre ? »

L'homme resta un instant silencieux et, pressentant son trouble et son hésitation, Saga tenta de museler l'angoisse qui menaçait de poindre soudainement en son cœur.

« Kanon, restera avec moi. Ne t'en fais pas, il se sentira à sa place à mes côtés »

Il avait anticipé la mauvaise nouvelle, pourtant elle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre.

« Vous le laisserez venir me voir souvent, alors, et je viendrai lui rendre visite aussi fréquemment que je pourrai  
— Non Saga, ce ne sera pas possible  
— Mais… vous savez, je ne peux pas être trop longtemps séparé de mon frère. Nous n'avons jamais été séparés mais… je le sens bien, moi, que je ne pourrai pas rester éloigné de lui. Ce n'est pas possible. Je… pourquoi vous faites ça ?  
— Ton maître te l'expliquera mieux que moi mais, pour résumer, vos personnalités ne sont pas… compatibles. Ou… complémentaires si tu préfères. Vous risquez de vous tirer mutuellement vers le bas, et étant donné ce qui est attendu de toi désormais ce risque n'est pas envisageable. »

Saga n'entendit pas la suite des explications de Patulcius dont la voix se perdait en des échos lointains et inaudibles dans son esprit hagard.  
Il fut saisi d'une profonde angoisse qui lui boucha la vue et lui ferma les oreilles. Il se sentit soudainement noyé au cœur d'un océan de vide dans lequel il se débattait, cherchant vainement la main de son jumeau. Ce frère qu'il avait voulu étreindre pour le retenir mais qui s'était dérobé à lui, encore et encore, ce frère dont il avait tant besoin et qu'on lui arrachait, ce frère qui enfin avait réussi à se couper de lui tout à fait.

Ce frère-là, il allait réussir à s'en passer, lui, le jumeau éconduit. Oui, il saurait vivre loin de cette lumière qu'il lui avait refusée.  
Et du fond de l'abîme de ténèbres dans lequel il serait plongé, il tournerait son regard vers une autre âme qui saurait l'accepter et le compléter. Il le fallait.

Saga soupira. Au fil de sa rêverie, il n'avait pas quitté la constellation des gémeaux des yeux. L'étoile de Pollux rutilait de mille feux sur la voute sombre, affadissant le scintillement presque dérisoire de l'étoile de Castor.  
Oui, il avait réussi.  
Il s'était passé de son frère.  
Et il l'avait surpassé, sa propre réussite éclipsant les souvenirs d'un Kanon qui avait ébloui ses yeux d'enfant d'une gloire qui lui paraissait aujourd'hui bien dérisoire.  
Il s'était révélé doué dans l'entrainement et ses progrès fulgurants avait fait la fierté de ses maîtres tout en faisant naître en lui une assurance dont il avait été jusque-là dépourvu.  
Sa droiture, son sens de l'équité, son intelligence aiguisée, ainsi que sa foi inébranlable envers la déesse lui avaient valu la confiance du Grand Pope et l'admiration de tous au Sanctuaire. On louait le chevalier et on aimait l'homme, et Saga sentait son cœur se gonfler d'une fierté un peu coupable lorsqu'il surprenait les échanges élogieux que l'on murmurait à son passage.

Il avait réussi, mais se serait se mentir que de dire que la rupture d'avec Kanon avait été aisée et qu'il n'en conservait aucun stigmate.

Durant les mois qui avaient suivi leur séparation, il avait semblé parfois à Saga entendre la voix de son frère résonner dans sa tête, se vantant tantôt d'avoir enfin réussi à se débarrasser de sa présence étouffante, et tantôt lui prodiguant des conseils plus ou moins avisés.  
Il avait conscience que cette voix n'était qu'une projection du véritable Kanon, que son esprit esseulé avait modelé afin de remplir le vide que son absence avait laissé en lui, et il avait senti la panique le gagner à l'idée qu'il puisse un jour se laisser envahir par de telles chimères et se perdre tout à fait.  
C'est alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait recherché une autre compagnie que celle de son frère, guettant inconsciemment la personne qui partagerait ses idéaux et pourrait combler cet abîme qui se creusait en lui :  
Il s'était agenouillé devant la statue d'Athéna, s'étourdissant en prières et litanies, et lui jurant de devenir un chevalier valeureux qui la protègerait toujours.  
Mais la déesse était restée silencieuse.  
Personne ne savait quand elle réapparaitrait enfin sur Terre. Il lui était dévoué, et sentait son cœur s'enflammer à l'idée de la servir un jour, mais pour l'heure, elle brillait par son absence.  
Il appréciait Clusius, son Maître, et lui reconnaissait de profondes qualités. Mais l'âme du chevalier des gémeaux avait déjà élu son « autre » : son frère jumeau, Patulcius. Saga éprouvait un grand respect pour ce maître patient et soucieux de son éducation, mais au fond de lui-même il brûlait d'une profonde jalousie pour la relation privilégiée qu'entretenaient les deux jumeaux à la face de tous, alors qu'on lui refusait obstinément de côtoyer le sien. Et inconsciemment, Saga n'avait jamais pardonné aux deux frères ce qu'il vivait comme une injustice.  
Il avait tenté de se rapprocher d'un apprenti du même âge que lui, qui briguait l'armure du Sagittaire.  
Aiolos était un homme droit, valeureux et sans malice. Les deux disciples s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié et un durant un temps, Saga avait cru que cet homme vertueux pourrait combler ce gouffre qui semblait avoir emporté une partie de lui-même.  
Mais ses espoirs s'avérèrent illusoires. Car bien que zélé, futé et bon combattant, Aiolos ne parvenait que difficilement à égaler Saga dans la plupart des disciplines.  
L'apprenti gémeaux était meilleur stratège, meilleur orateur, avait l'esprit plus rapide, et la plupart du temps son cosmos écrasait celui du futur sagittaire à l'entrainement.  
Saga se sentait un peu honteux face au jugement sans appel qu'il portait sur son ami, mais force était pour lui de constater que l'affection d'Aiolos ne comblerait jamais entièrement ce manque qui le rongeait.  
Son âme ne répondant qu'imparfaitement à la sienne.

C'est alors qu'un jour l'évidence l'avait frappé en pleine face alors que lors d'un entretien privé avec le Grand Pope, il avait posé un genou à terre devant la figure masquée qui se tenait devant lui, et qu'il avait senti la brûlure des yeux de métal plonger dans son regard.  
Le tout jeune adolescent avait déjà eu à faire au Pope par le passé, mais ce fut cette fois-là qu'il prit pour la première fois conscience de l'aura particulière du vieil homme, de cette présence troublante qui éveillait en lui un quelque chose d'indicible. Cette sensation qu'il avait éprouvé face aux Saints de marbre, inviolables et écrasants de majesté, qui peuplaient la chapelle de son village.  
C'est ce jour-là que Saga prit alors pleinement conscience de l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour Shion.  
Oui, il admirait ce mélange de force et de douceur qui définissait son aura, cet air détaché et apaisé qui cachait cependant, il le savait, un réel attachement et un profond respect pour chacun des chevaliers qui servaient sous ses ordres. Cette voix qui n'avait jamais besoin de s'élever pour se faire entendre, ce poing qui savait parfois menacer sans jamais avoir à retomber pour frapper.  
Il admirait le respect que le Grand Pope inspirait à ses troupes, et l'affection que l'homme inspirait à ses pairs.  
Il admirait cette intelligence acérée qui lui permettait de confronter un problème dans toute sa complexité pour en extraire une multitude de solutions, cette sagesse qui lui permettait ensuite de choisir la solution la plus adaptée à la situation après avoir mesuré les conséquences de chaque prise de position.  
Il admirait enfin ce tempérament inexorable mais juste qui jamais ne laissait ses émotions entraver son jugement, qui récompensait l'ardeur et la foi autant que le talent et qui jamais n'aurait favorisé un disciple sans qu'il ne l'ait mérité.

Face à ce constat troublant, la volonté de devenir chevalier n'avait fait que s'enhardir dans le cœur de Saga. Il voulait servir sous les ordres de Shion, au nom de leur déesse à venir. Il voulait devenir celui sur qui le Pope pourrait compter, celui qui le servirait avec une ardeur indéfectible.  
Il voulait gagner son respect et voir l'affection briller dans son regard enfin dévoilé.  
Oui, aux côtés d'un tel homme, il deviendrait le meilleur chevalier d'Athéna.

Et les voix pour un temps, s'étaient tues.


	2. L' Armure des Gémeaux

_Note à Illy : Merci pour ton commentaire et pour ton soutien. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plus et j'espère que cette histoire continuera à trouver grâce à tes yeux_ _  
Saga en effet est un personnage très intéressant à exploiter. Pour ce qui est de sa relation avec Shion, rien pour l'instant dans ce chapitre, mais cela viendra très vite XD sans doute dès le prochain^^ A bientôt, et merci d'avoir partagé ton ressenti sur cette histoire !_

* * *

Les premières lueurs de l'aube s'invitaient sur l'horizon, et déjà la constellation des gémeaux perdait de son éclat, se diluant peu à peu dans un bain de lumière.

Bientôt la vie reprendrait ses droits au Sanctuaire, et avec elle l'agitation du quotidien, l'éclat des voix qui se mêleraient jusqu'à en devenir inintelligibles, et les affrontements entre apprentis, disputés sous l'œil attentif de leurs maîtres.

Émergeant lentement de sa rêverie, Saga se leva et regagna son temple d'un pas alangui.

Il observa un instant l'urne dans laquelle se tenait l'armure – son armure – et, glissant un doigt sur le reliquaire de pierre, résista à son désir d'en relever le couvercle afin de se confronter au regard double des visages d'or.

Il avait réussi l'épreuve séculaire imposée par la Déesse. Il avait gagné une place au sein de l'élite de son armée. Et il avait pleinement mérité cette armure d'or.  
Oui, il en était sorti grandi et victorieux.  
Pourtant, son épreuve l'avait profondément ébranlé, et un mois après, les images que lui avaient dévoilées l'armure éveillaient encore en lui un trouble qu'il peinait à comprendre.  
Il avait pourtant été à la hauteur. Il avait répondu aux visions qu'on lui imposait, apportant des justifications à ce qu'il voyait, avec toute l'acuité de sa logique et avec toute la force de sa dévotion. Il s'était montré sincère, et son cœur, solide et vertueux, n'avait pas failli.  
Alors pourquoi repensait-il encore à cette journée ? Pourquoi les doutes étaient-ils venus s'immiscer insidieusement dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi quelque-chose, au fond de lui, qu'il s'ingéniait à museler, tentait de lui crier qu'il avait tort et qu'il se voilait les yeux ?

 _Athéna, revenez vite parmi nous. Vos serviteurs se languissent de votre présence…_

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur les draps qui cette nuit, n'avaient pas été dérangés.  
Il devait rencontrer le Grand Pope dans la matinée et il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour s'accorder un peu de repos.  
Mais la pensée de son entrevue prochaine avec son supérieur éveillait en lui un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation qui l'empêchait de se détendre pleinement et de trouver le sommeil.  
Les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre, il laissa une fois de plus les souvenirs de cette journée-là poindre à l'aune de sa rêverie.

L'armure s'était adressée à lui ce jour-là. Elle lui avait parlé.  
Or, bien qu'ayant conscience que les armures sacrées étaient plus que de simples protections et qu'elles disposaient d'une sorte de volonté, il savait qu'elles ne pouvaient pas communiquer de cette manière.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cas dans lequel une armure s'était adressée directement à son porteur, partageant son langage.  
Il se demandait alors ce qui ce jour-là avait relevé de l'épreuve imposée par les dieux et de ce qu'il devait attribuer aux errements de son propre esprit.  
Se pouvait-il que certaines choses dont il avait été témoin ce jour-là n'aient été que le fruit de fantasmes déroutants ? Où se situait la limite entre ce qui avait été une mise à l'épreuve et les chimères d'un esprit délirant ?  
Sans entrer dans les détails, il avait interrogé son Maître à ce sujet, mais celui-ci n'avait su l'éclairer davantage. Il lui avait simplement dit que l'épreuve était différente pour chaque prétendant, et qu'elle pouvait prendre des formes assez inattendues.

Et désormais, Clusius n'était plus là pour répondre à ses questions…

Ce dernier avait commencé à dépérir une semaine avant que son successeur n'obtienne son armure, dévoré par un mal étrange.  
Saga s'était inquiété de cette dégénérescence aussi brutale qu'inexpliquée ainsi que de l'empressement soudain dont faisait preuve son Maître quant au legs de sa charge :

« Maître, que vous arrive-t-il ?  
— Je meurs, Saga. Tu le vois bien. Je suppose que tu comprends l'urgence de la situation. Tu dois te soumettre au jugement de l'armure. Rapidement.  
— Vous êtes malade ?  
— Non. C'est Patulcius. Mon jumeau. Il a… perdu la vie il y a quelques jours.  
— Et le lien particulier qui vous unit…  
— Oui.  
— Je suis désolé.  
— Il ne faut pas. Tout sera bientôt terminé. Et j'ai foi en toi pour me succéder dignement. »

Saga avait gardé le silence un instant, détaillant ce visage blafard et grimaçant qu'il peinait à reconnaître, avant de l'interroger :

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez tenus séparés durant toutes ces années, mon frère et moi ? Pour éviter qu'un tel lien se développe entre nous et nous handicape ?  
— Non. »

Le regard de Saga s'était assombri. Clusius n'avait jamais accepté de lui expliquer pourquoi on lui refusait obstinément la compagnie de son jumeau. C'est donc avec une certaine surprise qu'il entendit son Maître reprendre :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de vous séparer.  
— Qui alors ? Patulcius ?  
— Non. C'est vous qui vous vous êtes éloignés l'un de l'autre.  
— Kanon, s'est détourné de moi mais j'aurais pu le retenir si vous m'en aviez laissé le temps !  
— Non Saga. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Le chevalier des gémeaux s'était adossé à une colonne de son temple, reprenant difficilement son souffle, avant de reprendre :

« Depuis l'apparition des armures sacrées, celle des gémeaux a toujours élu son porteur parmi deux jumeaux identiques. Mais chaque cas de figure, chaque paire de jumeaux, et chaque lien partagé est différent. La nature de ce lien se définit en général avant même que leurs talents ne se déclarent, qu'ils ne soient découverts comme recrues potentielles et que l'un d'eux soit choisi.  
— Et si l'attache qui les unit est solide, l'éveil au cosmos finit par la sceller, lui donnant cette dimension presque mystique qui définissait celle que vous partagiez. C'est bien ça ?  
— Oui. Ce cas de figure est assez rare, néanmoins. Patulcius et moi entretenions un lien particulier qui nous rendait à la fois plus forts et plus vulnérables. Plus forts car nous nous soutenions en toute circonstances et nous puisions dans cette affection mutuelle une volonté et un courage indéfectibles. Si l'un venait à se perdre, l'autre était toujours là pour le retrouver et le guider, comme l'ombre sur le chemin. Plus vulnérables car si l'un était blessé ou malade, l'autre ressentait les maux qui affectaient son jumeau avec la même intensité. Ce qui t'unissait à ton frère était différent.  
— Non. Cette disposition était là, en germe, et ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. La différence, c'est que Kanon m'a fermé son âme, il a refusé ce lien qui aurait pu nous attacher à jamais, souffla Saga d'un ton ou perçait l'aigreur et le regret.  
— Vous étiez différents, Saga. Ce rejet, couplé à un votre tempérament et à une prédisposition à… »

Clusius n'acheva pas sa phrase.

« Une prédisposition à quoi ?  
— Disons que… Patulcius a pensé que vous pouviez vous tirer mutuellement vers le bas, et vous faire du tort.  
— Du tort ? C'est ridicule ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire du mal à mon frère ! C'est donc bien Patulcius qui a décidé de nous séparer, sous prétexte que nos personnalités n'étaient pas compatibles, ou je ne sais quoi !  
— Non. Personne n'est à blâmer. C'est le destin qui en a décidé ainsi.  
— Le destin ? répéta Saga, une once de mépris dans la voix. Le destin est l'excuse des faibles qui refusent d'assumer les conséquences de leurs décisions. Ce sont nos choix et nos actions qui façonnent nos destinées. Pas les étoiles, ni les prédictions. Patulcius m'a choisi parce qu'il avait décelé en moi les qualités nécessaires à un chevalier. Et je maintiens : j''aurais pu faire revenir Kanon à moi.  
— Tu ne tenais pourtant pas le même discours lorsque tu as foulé la terre du domaine sacré pour la première fois. Tu semblais si emballé à l'idée de suivre ce destin que t'avaient alloué les étoiles.  
— J'étais un gamin de huit ans, lança Saga avec un reniflement de dédain, un enfant un peu perdu de surcroît, et à qui on avait arraché sa seule famille  
— Et tu vieilliras encore Saga. Tu verras des choses qui te feront gagner en sagesse. Alors tu comprendras. Du moins je l'espère »

Clusius avait alors regardé le jeune homme en silence. Il avait observé ce regard qui se détournait et avait remarqué le rictus qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Depuis quand avait-il perdu la confiance de son apprenti ? Et depuis quand ce dernier affichait-il une telle arrogance ? Se pourrait-il qu'à force de l'encourager et de louer ses capacités, Clusius avait fait naître un orgueil malvenu dans le cœur de son disciple ?

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as rien à regretter, Saga. Ce qui nous unissait, mon frère et moi était tout autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Il a suffi à un ennemi de blesser mon frère pour m'atteindre. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. »

Alors que Saga avait ouvert la bouche pour l'interroger, son Maître l'avait devancé :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Kanon va bien. Et l'homme qui a assassiné mon jumeau n'est plus une menace. Je m'en suis occupé. Cependant, mon ennemi a atteint son but, d'une certaine manière. Je ne vais pas tarder à suivre Patulcius dans la mort. Mais avant, il me reste une tâche à accomplir. Tu dois me succéder. Tu es prêt. Tu te soumettras au jugement de l'armure la semaine prochaine. Et alors je pourrai partir l'esprit tranquille et le cœur en paix. Je sais que toujours tu honoreras la Déesse ».

OoO

Comme la tradition l'imposait, l'épreuve des gémeaux avait été fixée un mercredi matin, alors que les premières lueurs du jour s'étiraient paresseusement dans le ciel grec.  
Clusius avait guidé tant bien que mal son protégé le long d'une côte escarpée qui bordait le domaine sacré.  
Parvenus près d'une grotte naturelle creusée dans les récifs, le chevalier avait posé son dos contre la roche pour reprendre lentement son souffle.

« C'est là. L'armure t'attend quelque-part dans cette grotte. Laisse-toi guider par son appel, et trouve-là.  
— Et ensuite ?  
— Ensuite elle décidera si tu es digne de la porter ou non.  
— C'est tout ?  
— Oui. Et non. Tout dépendra de ta foi, et de ta volonté. Ne perds pas de vue la raison de ta présence ici.  
— Très bien.  
— Bonne chance…  
— Et vous Maître ? Est-ce que ça va aller ?  
— Oui. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Concentre-toi. Et montre-toi digne d'elle. Vas-y maintenant. »

L'endroit était composé de plusieurs cavités qui formaient d'autres grottes de taille plus modeste. Saga avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. La pénombre ainsi que les aspérités formées par la roche rendaient son pas hésitant.  
Alors qu'il continuait à évoluer dans ce dédale de pierre et d'eau, il ferma les yeux et prit conscience de chaque entité, minérale, végétale et animale qui l'entouraient.  
Il se détourna avec douceur du cosmos affaibli de son maître resté à l'extérieur il savoura un instant la fraîcheur de l'eau salée qui venait épouser sa chair et dans laquelle il pouvait voir danser chaque atome il éprouva la solidité de la roche qui soutenait ses pas il laissa l'air iodé envahir ses poumons, et la posidonie, dans laquelle se cachaient une myriade d'organismes microscopiques, caresser ses chevilles.  
Et tandis qu'il évoluait dans cet univers de matière mouvante, il étira sa conscience, à la recherche de celle qui l'attendait.  
Celle pour qui il était venu.  
Celle qui, s'il ne parvenait pas à la trouver, serait bientôt orpheline.  
C'est alors qu'il ressenti son appel. Léger, presque hésitant.  
Il se laissa guider par cette vibration étrange qui résonnait si harmonieusement avec les frémissements de son cosmos.  
C'est ainsi qu'il parvint dans une grande cavité dont la paroi, au fond, se perdait dans l'obscurité, et au centre de laquelle émergeait un rocher de grande taille.  
Elle était là.  
Sur la roche, dans sa forme totem. À demie plongée dans la pénombre.  
Il la trouva plus éblouissante que jamais.  
Il resta un instant immobile, fasciné par les deux visages qui semblaient le jauger tour à tour et qu'il lui semblait redécouvrir.  
A la lumière des événements récents, il interpréta le visage grimaçant comme pleurant la disparition prochaine de celui qu'elle avait protégé durant des années, tandis que le visage souriant accueillait avec bienveillance son nouveau porteur potentiel.

« Je t'ai trouvée, ma belle, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même, je ne pensais pas que cela serait si facile. »

L'armure toute entière se mit à rutiler, venant baigner la grotte d'une lumière douce et chaude.  
Saga s'approcha d'elle d'un pas décidé et tendit la main vers elle.

« Pour quelle raison veux-tu devenir chevalier ? »

La stupeur avait arrêté Saga dans son mouvement. Il fixa le casque d'or, se demandant s'il avait rêvé cette voix sourde aux accents métalliques, ou si l'armure s'était réellement adressée à lui.  
Il lui sembla que le sourire s'était étiré sur le visage de gauche, et il sentit la panique le gagner. Est-ce que cela avait recommencé ? Imaginait-il encore entendre des choses ? Il pensait pourtant s'être libéré de ces fantasmes déroutants !  
Il ferma un instant les yeux et tenta d'apaiser son angoisse.

« Non, se morigéna-t-il, calme-toi ! Le chevalier des gémeaux est un maître des illusions. Clusius est toujours le propriétaire de cette armure et elle doit encore être baignée de son cosmos et de son aura. Tout ceci n'est qu'un mirage. Et fait partie de mon épreuve »

Lorsqu'il reprit son mouvement et tenta d'atteindre l'armure, la voix se fit de nouveau entendre :

« Pour quelle raison veux-tu devenir chevalier ? »

Il n'était pas fou. Il avait « vu » les lèvres dorées du visage souriant se mouvoir. L'illusion portait sans doute sur ce dernier. Peut-être même sur les deux.  
Saga fronça les sourcils. Après un instant d'hésitation il décida de jouer le jeu. Si l'armure désirait le mettre à l'épreuve, il jouerait selon les règles qu'elle lui imposait.  
Il porta un genou à terre, s'immergeant ainsi jusqu'à la taille, prit une inspiration et déclara, d'une voix assurée :

« Je veux devenir chevalier pour servir et protéger la déesse Athéna. Pour rétablir la justice dans un monde en proie à l'égoïsme et à la déréliction. Pour l'aider à défendre l'humanité contre les forces obscures qui voudraient s'en prendre à ce qui nous est cher. Car c'est la volonté de ma Déesse, et donc la mienne. »

Un rire aigre raisonna dans la grotte. L'armure se décomposa, s'éparpillant autour de lui à la vitesse de la lumière avant de plonger dans les eaux.

« Que de belles paroles ! Tout droit sorties d'une chanson de geste. Mais les mots ne sont rien. Tu veux combattre avec nous, au nom de la déesse Athéna ? Penses-tu ta foi suffisamment solide, aspirant ?»

Saga ignorait où avaient été projetées les différentes pièces de l'armure mais il comprit qu'il lui fallait les retrouver avant que les remous ne les emportent et rendent leur recherche plus compliquée. Evidement elle avait cessé de rutiler, et l'obscurité allait rendre l'opération plus hasardeuse.  
Il enveloppa la zone de son cosmos, mais, inerte, l'armure refusait de répondre à son appel.  
Il s'accroupit dans l'eau et la chercha à tâtons dans les recoins immergés.  
Fermant les yeux, il décomposa chaque matière qui l'entourait pour détecter la présence de métal parmi la roche, l'eau et les organismes de chair.  
Après quelques minutes, il détecta à quelques mètres une pièce de métal précieux dont la taille correspondait sans doute à un protège-tibia. Il se dirigea vers la pièce en question et plongea son bras sous l'eau.  
Lorsque sa peau toucha le métal, il reçut un violent choc mental qui lui coupa le souffle. Son corps se figea et un voile épais vint recouvrir son esprit, le plongeant dans la confusion la plus totale. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus, et seule la voix éraillée de l'armure résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

« Tu te languis d'Athéna ? Mais sais-tu vraiment qui elle est, toi qui veut la servir ? Es-tu prêt à mettre ta vie entre les mains d'une déesse que tu n'as appris à connaître qu'à travers ce que te racontent tes livres d'étude ? Comment peux-tu prétendre savoir ce qu'elle désire ? »

Une deuxième voix s'éleva alors, un murmure plutôt, un chuchotement traînant et presque douloureux :

« Laisse-nous te montrer qui elle fut et qui elle est, mortel. Et tu pourras choisir de la servir en toute connaissance de cause »

Des images éthérées vinrent s'imprimer dans l'esprit de Saga, sans qu'il ne puisse lutter.  
La silhouette gracile d'une jeune fille au teint pâle et au regard intense. Elle évoluait dans un paysage luxuriant aux côté d'un homme à la chevelure sombre qui la considérait avec bienveillance.

« Athéna était toute jeune encore, reprit la deuxième voix. Voilà seulement trois jours qu'elle avait vu le jour, et Zeus sentait encore sa chair frémir à l'endroit où elle était apparue. Elle était née femme, mais son esprit avait l'innocence d'un nouveau-né. Son père était trop occupé avec la gestion de la Terre, et Héra, maudissant les circonstances qui lui avaient fait voir le jour, la considérait avec mépris. C'est donc son oncle Hadès, qui guida ses premiers pas sur l'Olympe. »

Comme pour illustrer ces propos, les images continuaient à se dévoiler dans l'esprit du jeune homme, sans qu'il ne puisse lutter contre cette invasion.

« Athéna était toute jeune encore, continua la voix en un murmure, elle avait la naïveté et la fraîcheur de toute créature nouvelle. Elle était fascinée par le monde qui l'entourait, par tout ce qui grouille sur terre, vole dans les cieux ou nage dans la mer. Sa curiosité insatiable amusait son oncle, qui se plaisait alors à lui faire partager son expérience et son savoir. »

Les protagonistes de ce théâtre intérieur s'imposèrent alors et prirent le pas sur les voix de l'armure au visage double :

« Mon oncle, quel est donc cet animal au brun pelage qui vient parfois épier notre sommeil ?

—Ton Père l'a appelé « putois », à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il dégage lorsqu'il détale.

— Pourquoi vit-il la nuit et dort-il le jour ?

— Il faut des créatures diurnes et d'autres nocturnes pour peupler L'Olympe comme la Terre en toute heure.

— Et quel nom a-t-il donné à ce cheval étrange qui porte des branches d'arbre sur la tête ?

— Cerf, car il fallait un nom majestueux au roi des forêts. Ce ne sont pas des branches ! C'est une couronne de bois. Ta sœur Artémis l'a couronné afin qu'il règne sur les bêtes des fourrés, des vallées et des terriers.

— Mais tu disais que le Lion était le roi des animaux !

— Le Lion est roi des terres plus chaudes, au Sud de l'Olympe. Les démiurges lui ont donné une couronne de fourrure afin qu'il règne sur les bêtes à pelages et à écailles.

— Et toi, mon oncle, tu règnes sur les Enfers.

— Je règne sur les Enfers.  
— Mon père règne sur les rois-animaux.  
— Oui, car il est maître des Cieux et de la Terre.  
— Et sur moi.  
— Et sur toi, chair de sa chair, comme sur nous tous.  
— Mais dis-moi mon oncle, qui donc règne sur Zeus ?  
— Mais personne, voyons ! Il est le Dieu des dieux ! »

Saga avait cessé de se débattre, et il observait avec émotion les premiers pas de la déesse qu'il avait juré de servir en son for intérieur, et dont l'armure lui faisait don. Ce blanc visage sur lequel venait jouer le la joie, l'émerveillement, la surprise, ou tout autre émotion, pourtant si humaine, qui en faisait un paysage changeant.

Les murmures reprirent :

« En quelques semaines, Hadès enseigna à Athéna le nom de chaque animal peuplant la terre et les océans, le nom de chaque fleur, de chaque herbe ornant les parterres, celui de chaque rivière courant sur l'Olympe et celui de chaque fruit offert dans la verdure des arbres »

« Mon oncle, qu'est-ce donc ces lumières qui brûlent sur le firmament ?  
— On les appelle étoiles, mais tu le sais déjà, non ?  
— Oui, mais je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'elles sont vraiment ? D'où viennent-elles ?

— Ce sont des héros ou des créatures exceptionnelles que les dieux ont immortalisés sur la voûte céleste.  
— Les dieux collectionnent les hommes et les bêtes ?

— Certains, oui. Ceux qui leur paraissent le mériter ou ceux qui ont su prouver leur valeur.  
— Et être accrochés pour toujours sur le ciel est une récompense aux yeux des hommes ?  
— Je suppose, oui. Les dieux disent que les humains aspirent tous à l'élévation de leur condition, et à l'immortalité. Ensuite ces héros veillent sur les mortels nés sous leur protection. Les étoiles servent également de lien entre l'humanité et les dieux. Ces derniers y inscrivent les ordres à destination des mortels. Les hommes appellent ça le destin.  
— Et si les hommes désobéissent ?

— Ils s'exposent au courroux des dieux. Mais ça, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »

Les images se diluèrent lentement et les voix se fondirent peu à peu dans un murmure, jusqu'à en devenir inaudibles. Mais ce songe éveillé n'était pas encore arrivé à son terme.  
Saga vit se former dans son esprit un lieu étrange dont il distinguait mal les limites et les contours. Une bibliothèque lui semblait-il. Hadès était attablé, annotant un lourd parchemin. Athéna était assise à même le sol, à ses côtés, et jouait avec ce qui semblait être de petites figurines d'argile.  
Plus loin dans la salle, deux hommes étaient attablés autour d'un plateau étrange qui semblait être la source de leur hilarité et au centre duquel se mouvaient des figures auréolées de lumière, que Saga ne parvenait pas à distinguer. L'un des deux hommes, plus âgé, portait une barbe parsemée de fils argentés. L'autre, jeune et fier, avait le teint halé et arborait une musculature souple et athlétique.

« Votre majesté, lança l'homme glabre d'un ton faussement obséquieux, sauf le respect que je te dois, mon minotaure est en train de mettre une sacrée dérouillée à ton héros de pacotille  
— Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, blanc-bec, répondit le barbu, mon chevalier a peut-être une musculature moins avantageuse que ta vachette, mais il a une cervelle, lui. Je sais que c'est quelque chose qui te dépasse, Arès, mais je t'assure que ça peut servir parfois. »

Le jeune dieu se fendit d'un rire franc. Hadès quitta un instant son parchemin des yeux et soupira :

« Vous ne voudriez pas vous extasier avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme, je vous prie ? On ne s'entend plus penser. Je vous rappelle que cette bibliothèque est un lieu d'étude.  
— Arrête de te plaindre, mon frère, réagit l'aîné sans détourner les yeux de son jeu, bientôt tu pourras accueillir l'âme d'un minotaure dans ton domaine.  
— Ouais, fanfaronna le plus jeune, ou celle du chevalier du… du faisan ?  
— Du Phoenix ! Chevalier du Phoenix, ignare ! Quand as-tu pu observer la constellation du faisan, toi ? Oh oh regarde ta bestiole, il vient de lui cramer la moitié de la face ! Ah ah !  
— Ô joie ! soupira Hadès, sauf que mon travail consiste à juger les pécheurs après leur mort, accueillir les martyres de vos petits jeux débiles n'a rien de très productif.  
— C'est pas un jeu, s'indigna le jeune dieu.  
— Ah ça non, réagit son adversaire. Arès veut obtenir le droit de besogner Aphrodite ? S'il veut que je ferme les yeux il doit me prouver que son armée est suffisamment aguerrie pour résister à l'assaut des golems d'Héphaïstos. Parce que crois-moi, ce dernier ne laissera pas l'affront impuni. Et on ne veut pas d'un massacre fratricide sur l'Olympe, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Et toi Zeus, ça ne te chagrine pas de courroucer le forgeron divin ? interrogea le dieu des enfers.  
— Héphaïstos ? Jamais pu le piffrer ce con. Attends ! Oh, oh oh ! Regarde il lance l'illusion du Phoenix ! On va dîner du bœuf lobotomisé ce soir les enfants ! Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ta bestiole n'a pas bronché !  
— Comme quoi c'est finalement utile de ne pas avoir de cervelle, hein ? rit Arès, sans cacher son enthousiasme. Et vlan ! Étreinte herculéenne ! Ah, il lui a broyé le bras gauche ! Ton faisan est mal en point, Zeus !  
—hum… tu oublies qu'il me reste un atout, petit ! L'inspiration divine ! Je vais communiquer mon soutien à mon héros par la pensée ! »

Athéna s'était discrètement approchée d'Hadès. Elle s'assit en face de lui et posa les doigts sur sa main. Le dieu des enfers leva les yeux de son ouvrage et lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que font mon père et mon frère ? »  
Il fronça les sourcils un instant, hésitant manifestement quant à la réponse à donner. Il finit par dire :

« Ils… écrivent l'Histoire  
— L'Histoire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment ça marche ?  
— Et bien, ils se font la guerre.  
— Ils sont fâchés l'un contre l'autre ?  
— Non, tenta-t-il de la rassurer  
— C'est pour rire alors ?  
— Oui voilà, c'est pour rire.  
— Ils jouent à la guerre, donc.  
— Ecoute ma toute belle, tu devrais aller t'amuser dans les jardins avec ta sœur Artémis.  
— Elle ne veut pas de ma compagnie, elle dit que je suis idiote et que je ne sais rien faire.  
— Et ta sœur est une sauvage. J'irai lui parler. Ne l'écoute pas, tu n'as rien d'une idiote. Tu viens de naître il y a seulement deux mois. Tu apprendras. »

Leur conversation fut couverte par les éclats de rire d'Arès.

« Je n'avais jamais vu un faisan tourner dans un labyrinthe. C'est impayable !  
— Marre-toi bien fiston, ça ne va pas durer  
— Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais vraiment changer l'esthétique de cette armure. Les plumes au cul ça fait vraiment pas sérieux pour un guerrier.  
— Mouais, j'avoue. Héphaïstos avait sans doute bien entamé les tonneaux d'ambroisie le jour il en a conçu les plans. Rien que pour ça, j'espère un peu que tu gagnes le combat, tiens, et que tu baises sa femme.  
— Alors arrête de tricher, et finissons-en ! Comment il est sorti de ce labyrinthe, hein ?  
— Père, à quoi vous jouez ? demanda Athéna qui s'était approchée.  
— Mais je ne triche pas, mauvais perdant. Ça s'appelle le septième sens, béotien, et ça permet de voir au-delà des six premiers.  
— Et depuis quand un chevalier de bronze est capable de s'éveiller au septième sens ?  
— depuis que je l'ai décidé. Je te signale que je suis le roi des dieux, et je fais ce que je veux.  
— Père ? Mon frère ?  
— Bein voyons… et concernant les plumes au cul, arrête de rejeter la faute sur le forgeron. Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui a choisi les ornements de cette armure, t'adore les plumes au fion. Après tout, l'animal totem de maman est bien le paon, non ?  
— Qu'est ce que t'es con mon fils ! C'est bien pour ça que je t'adore. Ta mère n'est pas une combattante, elle se pare un peu comme elle veut, je m'en soucie comme de ma première conquête.  
— Manquerait plus que les bonnes-femmes se mettent à la guerre maintenant…  
— Père, à quoi vous jouez ? »

Zeus finit par tourner le regard vers sa fille et un sourire attendri illumina son visage.

« Regarde-moi ça, Arès, si c'est pas le visage de l'innocence, ça ! As-tu déjà vu plus belle fleur sur les parterres de l'Olympe ?  
— Je crois surtout qu'elle a bousillé l'hémisphère droit de ton cerveau en sortant de ta tête. Tu es complètement gâteux ! Et tu es en train de perdre, je te signale. Ton oisillon a brulé ses ailes. Et il n'a surtout plus qu'une jambe. Aphrodite, parfume ta couche ma beauté, je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre !  
— Viens voir ici ma petite fille. Assieds-toi sur mes genoux et aide-moi à donner une leçon d'humilité à ton frère. »

Calmement, Hadès releva les yeux et les posa sur la scène qui se jouait à ses côtés.

« Est-ce bien nécessaire ? intervint-il tandis qu'Athéna prenait place sur les genoux de son divin père, ce n'est qu'une jeune déesse.  
— Et quoi ? Répondit Zeus d'un ton bourru, elle est née casquée et en armure, pas en costume de danseuse. Si celle-là ne devient pas un jour une vraie guerrière, ma parole, je me tape la Pythie de Delphes !  
— Et moi, plaisanta Arès, le jour ou une petite fille me bat au jeu du combat singulier, je lui offre mon attribution de dieu de la guerre !  
— Prends garde à ce genre de serments mon fils, tu pourrais voir ton titre arraché et te retrouver balayeur, à nettoyer les écuries d'Augias, avant même de songer que ce ne soit possible.  
— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pour demain, alors. Car là, je viens de gagner. Ton chevalier est mort, - en te maudissant, de surcroît - et mon minotaure est en train de l'avaler tout rond !  
— Hé ! Qu'il n'ingurgite pas l'armure ! C'est une pièce unique ! Il croit que l'orichalque et le gammanium se trouvent sous le sabot d'une licorne ? Et… par ma femme cocufiée ! On avait dit pas de combat à mort pour cette fois !  
— Désolé, je n'ai pas su retenir ma bête.  
— C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Sais-tu seulement combien d'années il faut pour former un chevalier comme celui-là ? Il ne suffit pas de demander à un taureau de couvrir une mortelle comme c'est le cas pour tes minotaures !  
— Arrête de pleurer, on sait tous que le Phoenix renaît de ses cendres. Tu es simplement vexé d'avoir perdu contre moi ! Allez, je fais de mon minotaure une constellation, pour la peine !  
— Il existe déjà une constellation du Taureau, imbécile, celui de l'île de Crête, et vu l'état dans lequel ce combat a laissé le tien, tu peux tout aussi bien en faire des côtelettes de bœuf. Allez, je ne peux laisser cet affront impuni ! Je relance avec un autre héros !  
— Aphrodite n'est plus à jouer, je te signale que je viens de gagner le droit de la courtiser.  
— Et bien jouons autre chose, peu importe »

Hadès s'était levé. Il tendit la main vers la jeune déesse qui, fascinée, semblait perdue dans la contemplation du champ de bataille.

« Tu m'accompagnes, Athéna ?  
— Non, je veux jouer à la guerre avec mon père.  
— Ah, ah, ça c'est bien ma petite fille ! »

Hadès sembla hésiter un instant, puis finit par se retourner et s'éloigner en silence.

« Tiens c'est lui que je choisis, s'écria Zeus, Prométhée ! ça faisait un moment que je devais m'occuper de son cas !  
— Qui est-ce ? Demanda Athéna  
— Un idiot qui a transgressé la loi des dieux, et qui va sacrément déguster ! Fais-toi plaisir mon fils !  
— Bien, je choisis un de mes berserkers. Le Vautour.  
— Allez ma chérie, à toi l'honneur du premier jet de dés de la destinée ! »

Saga manqua de perdre connaissance lorsque le songe s'évanouit et que le monde matériel reprit peu à peu consistance autour de lui. Il prit conscience de la fraicheur de l'eau qui transperçait sa chair et le faisait grelotter. Il avait froid. Pourtant il ne se sentit pas la force de se relever pour s'extraire des flots. La nausée lui tordait l'estomac et il sentait son cœur au bord des lèvres.  
Ces images reflétaient-elles la vérité ? Les dieux jouaient-ils la vie de ceux qui les servaient avec dévotion pour satisfaire de simples caprices ? N'était-il qu'un pion lui aussi, un jouet qu'Athéna ferait rouler entre ses doigts blancs ? Non ! Il avait étudié les récits des précédentes guerres Saintes. La cause de la déesse était juste. Ses chevaliers avaient permis la sauvegarde des innocents et la pérennité de l'humanité. Il se refusait de croire qu'il s'agissait là des caprices d'une entité insensible et orgueilleuse. Cela ne pouvait être. Et si quelqu'un pouvait s'opposer à la vanité et la vacuité des dieux de l'Olympe et du destin, s'était bien elle !

« Tu as vu les dieux, aspirant, annonça la première voix, profonde et métallique, et tu as vu la déesse. Tu l'as découverte loin de toute vision vaine et idéalisée. Es-tu toujours prêt à lui offrir ta vie et à la servir ?  
— Oui, peu importe ce que j'ai vu. Peu importe quelles étaient les motivations d'Athéna lorsqu'elle s'est penchée sur l'humanité. Je sais que désormais elle lui est profondément attachée, et qu'elle est la seule à même de la protéger, par notre bras. Ma foi à son endroit n'a pas changé, et je suis d'autant plus fier d'être dans son camp à elle, plutôt que dans celui d'un de ses pairs !  
— Ainsi soit-il, réagit la voix sur un ton amusé »

Saga vit alors l'ensemble des pièces d'armure qui composaient les deux bras et les deux jambes jaillir des flots et retourner sur leur socle, au centre du grand rocher.

« Mais il te reste d'autres pièces à retrouver » continua la voix.

Saga s'aspergea le visage d'eau salée et se redressa. Il devait reprendre ses esprits. Il était proche du but, il le sentait.  
Il étendit de nouveau son cosmos à la recherche d'une autre pièce, et au bout de quelques minutes, détecta le plastron et la ceinture d'or dans une cavité peu profonde.  
Il s'en approcha, et glissa sa main jusqu'à la première pièce avec méfiance, anticipant la réaction de l'armure.

« Pourquoi veux-tu devenir chevalier ?  
— Il me semble vous avoir déjà répondu, s'exclama Saga dans un ton où perçait l'agacement autant que l'appréhension. »

C'est la deuxième voix qui réagit, celle aux accents douloureux :

« Oui, mais tu n'as pas été entièrement sincère. Ton amour pour la déesse n'est pas ta seule motivation. Tu as d'autres raisons. Et nous voulons les entendre. Interroge-toi, et livre-nous tes pensées. »

Il resta un instant immobile. Seul le clapotis de l'eau venant caresser la roche, et celui plus lointain des vagues se fracassant sur les récifs à l'extérieur, venait rompre le silence ambiant.

Il s'agenouilla enfin près du plastron dont il pouvait deviner les contours sous le voile d'eau salée, il inspira lentement et déclara :

« Je veux devenir chevalier pour servir et protéger la déesse Athéna. Mais je veux également devenir chevalier pour gagner la confiance de mon supérieur. Je veux que le Pope me respecte, et que l'homme me voie enfin. »

 _ **Prochaine épreuve au chapitre suivant ( parce que là ça devient trop long^^)**_

 _ **Note:**_ **Patulcius et Clusius sont des épithètes attribuées aux deux faces du dieu Janus. Ce sont, respectivement, "celui qui ouvre" et "celui qui clôt".**


End file.
